<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paper cranes by kbodnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648534">paper cranes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon'>kbodnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Orphans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Японская легенда гласит, что если загадать желание и сложить тысячу бумажных журавлей, оно обязательно исполнится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konan/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paper cranes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Конан - 26 лет<br/>Обито - 25 лет <br/>Нагато - 9 лет</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обито старается приглушить дыхание, задерживая воздух в лёгких как можно дольше и медленно выдыхая его в одеяло после, чтобы не спугнуть. Он проснулся несколько минут назад, но замер притихшим псом, стоило ему открыть глаза и сфокусировать взгляд. Конан сидит на кровати спиной к нему, с предельной аккуратностью складывая что-то на поверхности тумбочки – её пальцы плавно скользят, приглаживая бумажные края и соединяя диагонали. Обито не видит, во что превращаются плавные сгибы бумаги, но точно знает, что у них есть крылья и клюв. Конан вот уже больше года ведёт отсчёт времени белыми журавлями – складывает по одному каждым утром и вечером, а потом сжигает в ванной и смывает пепел прочь в водосток. Когда шум воды смешивается с запахом сигарет с ментолом, она становится чуть солонее, стекая в слив стремительным потоком; тогда Обито замечает слипшиеся от влаги ресницы и покрасневший белок глаз. Конан обычно оставляет отчаяние в ванной, обрубив его закрытой дверью, и, только подавив последние всхлипы, идёт будить Нагато. Ему не стоит знать ни о ментоле, ни о журавлях.</p><p>Конан встаёт и ставит маленькую крылатую фигурку на подоконник – даёт подышать проливным дождём и познакомиться с расплывшимися очертаниями города, прежде чем предать маленькому аутодафе. Она оборачивается и еле заметно вздрагивает, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Обито заметил.</p><p>– Сколько осталось?</p><p>– Четырнадцать.</p><p>– Скоро будет пятьсот дней.</p><p>– Да, я знаю.</p><p>Обито откидывает одеяло и встаёт с кровати, прохладный воздух из открытого окна мягко окутывает оголённую горячую кожу, оставляя после себя мурашки и мелкую дрожь. Он понимает, что словами не поможет и вряд ли сможет её успокоить – если бы мог, сделал бы это год назад. Но Конан не любит разговаривать ни о смерти отца, ни о ребёнке от другого брака, которого он ей оставил. Она предпочитает запирать все слабости на десять замков и выпускать их только в закрытых комнатах, пока сводный брат спит за стеной. Обито по ту сторону скважины не был и вряд ли когда-нибудь там окажется: ручной пёс, которому на диван путь заказан. Но он помогает ей хранить ключи от тех замков, охраняет от внешнего мира и старается согревать по ночам преданностью и теплом собственного тела.</p><p>– Отдохни. Я приготовлю завтрак, – говорит он и целует в висок. Конан чувствует облегчение и благодарно кивает в ответ, подхватив журавля с подоконника.</p><p>***</p><p>Конан поёт колыбельные о птицах и сонных зверятах, пока Нагато старается подавить сухой кашель и наконец-то заснуть. Насморк не даёт нормально дышать, и от температуры лихорадит, но тихий голос сестры мягко окутывает его, готовый защитить от всех болезней и невзгод. Нагато сжимает её руку и боится отпустить, будто она тут же уйдёт вслед за его родителями и снова оставит его одного. Но Конан остаётся – она приглаживает одеяло и наклоняется, оставляя тёплый поцелуй на его лбу. Нагато снова заходится кашлем, хрипло глотая ртом воздух, но быстро успокаивается и зябко кутается в одеяло, закрыв глаза. Тяжёлое дыхание постепенно выравнивается, изредка прерываемое судорожными вздохами. Конан выдыхает с облегчением, нежно сжимая пальцы на детской ладони и остаётся ещё ненадолго, присматривая за его беспокойным сном.</p><p>Она ещё раз целует его в лоб на ночь и тихо выходит из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Последний бумажный птенец уже ждёт её в ванной, готовый исполнить желание и сгореть в ритуальном костре. Сигареты с ментолом остаются на полке – она дарит весь оставшийся огонь бумаге в отчаянном порыве отринуть терзающие её тревожные мысли и смыть их вместе с пепельной водой. Со смерти отца прошло ровно пятьсот дней, каждый из которых Конан отмеряла исчезающими в водостоке журавлями, будто это действительно могло помочь справиться с медленно пожирающим изнутри отчаянием, которое она старалась спрятать как можно глубже внутрь. Прятала с тех пор, как увидела заплаканные и абсолютно потерянные детские глаза напротив – в них было гораздо больше страха и боли, чем когда-либо было у неё. Но, возможно, её желание исполнилось с первым сожжённым птенцом. Примерно тогда, когда Нагато перестал плакать и в первый раз позвал её по имени, пока Обито стоял рядом и держал её руку в своей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>